The Exchange Student (JohnDave Fanfiction)
by themeinboss
Summary: A fanfiction with a unique twist, with John Egbert coming from Europe as an exchange student and staying with Bro and Dave Strider. Dave slowly falls for the British boy, and the feelings are reciprocated. This is my first posted fanfiction, so I'm not exactly sure what the formatting is. I shall find out in the future however.
1. Chapter 1

JohnDave Fanfic (In which John is a foreign exchange student)

Dave Strider fidgeted in his seat in the back of the classroom. It was unlike him to keep inside for this long just doing nothing, but there he was in the back of his history class, where the various students of the class along with him were studying a video about ancient wars that happened in Japan. An interesting subject, Dave thought, but still the fact that he just had to sit there for the entire class period disenheartened him. He felt his eyebrows droop a bit behind his mirrored aviators, and sooner or later he just let his eyes close completely. A half hour passed and there Dave was, passed out in the back of the classroom, head drooped behind his chair and a quiet yet audible snore erupting from his nostrils. The teacher, a young Asian-American woman who called herself Meulin, walked over to him and started to shake Dave by the shoulders. Dave's eyes opened with a snort as he looked up at the disapproving eyes of the teacher looking back at him. As he awoke, she noticed that she had a pen in one hand and a small packet of paper that looked like a checkbook and functioned nearly identically. Dave groaned as he realized that he was being written up by the teacher and with a tear of the yellow paper, he was in for it. _Damn, _Dave thought, looking over the note, _How long was I out of it?_ He made sure to take a mental note to show up at the time the sheet told him to, and then put the troubling note in the pocket of his whitewashed skinny jeans. He was now routinely in detention for things like this, his random occurrences of sleep and whatnot. He knew what was causing it too.

His last few nights had been restless after his girlfriend, a kid named Vriska that spoke in a Russian accent, broke up with him. He was hit by a wave of emotions, that feeling of being lonely, that knowledge that Vriska would probably never speak to him again, and night after night, he would just rerun the scenario in his head. Dave and Vriska had gotten into a fight about why Vriska didn't like to be seen with Dave in public. Even though their relationship had been going strong for a couple of months before that, Vriska felt that Dave was not really part of her ideals, and had decided to dump him in the cruelest way possible: by barraging him with insults about everything, even if she had nothing wrong with that. It ended when Vriska had thrown a brick at him as he left her house after having his feels shattered by the Alternian girl. Once he knew that she was going to be a danger to him, he just cut it off then and there. Better that than wake up with a knife of some kind plunged into your stomach by her (which had happened to her last boyfriend Tavros, but nobody likes to talk about it much, especially him. The wounds were still healing after 6 months, but he told nobody because he felt like if he did Vriska would either harm him even more, or worse (in his mind) be rejected by others by the information about the scar.

Luckily History was his last class, so he packed up and then realized, _Damn, I still have detention don't I? _Slowly, not looking forward to the "regulars" that were continually in detention time and time again, he made his way to the office where the detention area was housed. As he walked by the desk, he noticed that there was a student he had never seen before there. He had black hair and a pair of rectangular glasses, and a Ghostbusters shirt on beneath a plaid dress shirt. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and below that, a pair of hi-tops. He was speaking to the front desk secretary, and as he did so Dave realized that he had a british accent. Despite that, his teeth appeared to be perfectly straight, which was extraordinarily rare for britains without some kind of dentist work done. _Wow, he's cute, _Dave's conscience muttered before Dave buried that thought. Although Bro was never homophobic and even claimed to have a boyfriend once named Jake when he was in his teens, he had no idea how he'd react if he knew that his little brother was hot for guys. He just stared for a moment before the student turned around and noticed, to which Dave quickly looked away. _Way too close man, _Dave thought in his head, _Damn, what a looker though. He had blue eyes! _

* * *

A/N: Well this was my first attempt at a page in a Homestuck fanfiction, so if you want me to continue tell me so?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I didn't realize at the time of writing the first chapter that it would be followed so much ::::) It makes me feel good seeing my writing go around like that, even by a small standard. Also about the DaVris relationship, that was an unintended consequence of thinking of the most stuck-up (and favorite) character in Homestuck, Vriska, and have her as a sharp contrast to the mysterious blue-eyed boy from chapter one. An unexpected 'ship, sure, but definitely unique. In either case, enjoy chapter two ^,,^

* * *

Chapter 2

Dave slowly sauntered into the detention room, where he immediately noticed the 'regulars' of the detention hall sitting in the back. Equius and –yes, of all the luck- Vriska both looked at him as he entered and just deadpanned with curiousity for a moment, but quickly just turned back to their previous conversation as Dave sat in the front next to one of the safer kids that was in the room, his friend Karkat Vantas. Karkat and him had been friends since they had met in middle school orientation, where despite coming off as agitated and rude, Dave took him under his wing as a friend nonetheless. Karkat was sent there today for losing his mind after he saw Vriska threatening Tavros, her ex-boyfriend, and he actually ended up slapping Vriska. Vriska was sent there for punching Karkat in retaliation, and Equius was sent there for ending their fight by using violence, slamming eachother's skulls together. Dave immediately imagined the 3 Stooges in his mind bickering and fighting and he audibly giggled for a split second and then realized he was messing up his trademark pokerface and stopped. Karkat turned to him and said with grit in his voice, "What's so fucking funny, Strider?!" to which Dave replied with a smirk, "Oh nothing, just a little thought."

The detention classroom was ran very loosely, so the students typically did as they pleased. Karkat today had his nose buried deep into a trashy romance novel which Dave noted was unusually against his normal personality, but dismissed as Karkat being Karkat. Equius and Vriska were audibly flirting behind Dave, and he could hear every word of it, every syllable, To which Dave thought _Ugggh, why do I have to listen to this bullshit?_. It genuinely bugged him that he had to put up with it for the entire time he was there (which he spent writing in a little notebook of ideas for mixes that he could work on later on his turntables), but eventually the detention period was dismissed and Dave was finally given the freedom he begged for after hearing all of the romantically-inclined things Equius and Vriska had said to eachother. He grabbed his backpack and started at a brisk pace for his Bro's apartment, which was downtown.

Walking all the way to his apartment instead of getting a bus ride was a pain, but eventually the young Strider made it to the door of his third-story apartment. His brother's accommodations were definitely something to behold. It definitely wasn't the Taj Mahal, but in Dave's mind it felt homely. To the left of him from the door, he quickly admired his Bro's taste in authentic Japanese and Chinese weaponry, of which the wall was completely covered in. From Kunai to claws, he had it all, and the centerpiece of the weapon cornucopia was a handcrafted blade forged with steel and etched with the most oriental of designs, and with a diamond tipped blade to boot. That blade was his brother's favorite possession in the whole wide world, and both times that Dave had actually tried to touch the blade, his Bro quickly swooped in and swatted his hand away. To the right wall there was the entertainment center, along with an extensive amount of consoles hooked into it. From Nes to x360, Dave's brother seemed to have every console, which Dave gave mad levels of respect for. To the front of him was the door to his room, which was again loaded with all loads of sweet loot. He noticed however that the door was ajar. He never forgot to close the door before he left, so that if somebody came in, he would notice. He heard a light humming behind the door and the light was on, so that probably meant Bro was just doing laundry or something. _Huh? _He thought as he opened the door and saw things in his room were different. One, there was a second bed in his room, sitting in a normally vacant corner. Two, there were new bags on said bed, along with a couple of posters for some extremely terrible British movies and TV shows. Finally, and this one took him aback the most, was the giggly boy that he saw earlier in the high school office reading a comic book. The boy looked up from _Deadpool_ and a smile crept onto his face. Jumping off the bed and walking towards him, he stuck out his hand. Dave shook it, not knowing what to expect from the stranger, and a couple of seconds of silence passed before the boy said in a warm British accent, "Hi, I'm John. I'm your new exchange student!"

* * *

A/N: Well I'm sorry if this didn't meet up to your expectations, but if you didn't like it tell me so, or if I did do a good job, tell me so! I think I should most likely add more dialogue to the next chapter, as I've been a bit sparse on it since the beginning of this fanfiction. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry readers, I've been rather busy all weekend with all sorts of various ridiculousness including a redneck birthday party (DON'T ASK), and having to get up for church early, even though I'm atheist ,, I had to vote on something since I'm technically still part of their church. I ended up both nights just coming home either too tired to move or just feeling like I was jetlagged. So now instead of writing this chapter on the usual 2 days a chapter basis, now I broke the rule and went to 4 ;;-;; I guess it's given me time to get inspired to write this chapter, so now it might be better (?). Either way, here is chapter 3 end Dialoguelog

* * *

Chapter 3

Dave Strider was flabbergasted, simply flabbergasted. He didn't know what the odds were that an exchange student would go to his school AND THEN be chosen to live in his apartment, but they were a bit higher than being launched into space and then picked up by an incoming spacecraft just a moment before you asphyxiate. He slowly pieced the puzzle together in his mind. The first half was obvious, his school being set up several years previous with a partner school in Europe to exchange students, but the second half was harder to crack: Why his Bro's apartment? And then the word Bro stuck with him. He came to a realization and, after breaking the handshake, said awkwardly "Uhh I have to converse with my Bro for a second, be right back!" leaving the confused new addition to their room's tenants behind him.

"Bro, how's it going!" Dave forced the whole super-estatic approach really hard, hoping his older brother would cue him in on what the hell was going on. His Bro was on his second favorite thing in the entire apartment, a Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine that he had found in an abandoned arcade down the street. The machine was in pretty terrible condition, its floor buttons no longer clear, the screen busted in. Dave's brother was as cool then as he is now, and had actually spent a considerable amount of time cleaning the machine, until it gleamed like one just out of the factory. "Barbie Girl" played in the background as Bro Strider moved his feet to the song. Noticing his little brother behind him, he finished the last few seconds of dancing and turned around to see the younger Strider with his arms crossed. "Little Bro, how's it hanging?!" he said in a carefree fashion, knowing exactly what he was about to say. "Pretty good big Bro, so I have to ask, notice anything different around the apartment lately?" this caused Bro to tug at his collar and his pokerface faltered, his eyes covered by his pointed glasses. "Umm umm umm…" he finally sighed, "I was late to that parent teacher meeting and the only thing left to sign up for was for taking in the kid from Britain and like feeding them and housing them and stuff, but what could I do, y'know?"

Dave, now knowing both halves of how the mysterious guy named John just showed up and started living here, said a quick thank you and walked back. When he returned, John was putting up some of his posters on his corner of the room. Dave saw his slender arms reach up to apply the push pins and noticed how well his skinny jeans hugged his legs. He enjoyed the thought for a second before again pushing the thought away and thinking to himself _I'm straight_ _I'm straight I'm straight I'm straight you better believe I'm straight_. John jumped off the bed and gave his new roommate a curious smile while saying"Can you show me around?"

* * *

A/N: Well I have no idea how this went. My fanfiction may have just gone down the toilet, but idk. Hmm.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy Fanfiction Friday everyone! I was a little late on the delivery of this chapter, just drawing and stuff got in the way. Either way, here's chapter 4 of The Exchange Student. Enjoi ^,,*

* * *

Chapter 4

After showing off the interior of the house and hearing the v, Dave went back to his room and turned on the television. After watching a half hour of some show called "Friendship is Magic" or whatever, he decided to play a game on his favorite gaming device, the Nintendo 64. Popping in Mario Kart 64, he raced a few solo races. Suddenly he felt his bed depress a bit more to the right of him, and saw John sitting there, watching him. "Wow, what game is this?" he exclaimed in that cute little british accent. "If you don't know, it's Mario Kart 64" Dave said, to which John replied "Oooo that's a second controller I see ther- oh! Can I join in?"

Dave plugged in the second controller and they both started to play the racing game. A few hours passed like minutes, and they had a great time. Feeling bored of MK64, they decided to put in another game; Goldeneye 007. John claimed to not be into violent videogames but went through with it anyways. For an inexperienced FPS player, Dave was impressed as his character was shot down again and again by the British kid. _Cute AND kickass at videogames, what do you say to that huh? _Said his conscience as Dave hesitated on pushing the thought to the back of his mind. _This has to mean something if my conscience mentions it so much. Maybe… I should ask him if he's straight or not and if he isn't and is single… go for it?_

Dave's mind raced at a million miles per second, wondering what he should say or do to initiate the conversation. Dave then settled on a questions game between the two of them, to learn more about eachother. "Hey John" Dave said playfully, "I know this is your first day and all, but I need to know more about you. Wanna ask eachother questions?" John exclaimed, "That's a marvelous idea!" Dave and John then asked eachother about their favorite stuff by category and their future ambitions and things of that ilk until it was about 9 PM. Dave decided it was now or never, and out of the blue he exclaimed with a hormone-infused voice crack "Orientation?!"

John was genuinely confused that Dave wanted to know his gender orientation, and sort of gave him a funny look, not knowing if Dave meant well with this or not. "Oh god John, I'm sorry I've gotten on an obviously touchy subject for you. I don't mean anything bad by asking about it it's just…" Dave takes a deep breath, his elbows on his shoulders, his head pointed downward. "What is it Dave? We're roomies now, so you can tell me anything." John said, a small giggle emitting from his face as a smile crept onto it, knowing what Dave was about to say, and in his mind he planned on what to say back. "Well," Dave said, "I don't know if I'm coming on too strong, but… I sort of have red feelings for you already." Dave then put his hands to his face, his pokerfaced lips break into a slight melancholy frown and his eyes tearing up a bit because now John knew, and he was awaiting a no when suddenly he felt John's lips brush against his.

"Calm down Davey" he said with a giggle as Dave showed both shock at John's reaction and slight disgust at the overly adorable nickname that John had used, "I guess I wasn't expecting it either, but you have some charismatic charm that my last boyfriend neglected." John sighed a bit at the thought of Sollux, the guy in his class in England with the bipolar disorder, obsession with hacking, and most notably the red and blue glasses he wore at all times. John decided to elaborate on him. They had broken up because Sollux cheated on him with this girl in the class named Aradia. He knew of Sollux's feelings towards her, but never expected to be cheated on in such a way (or at all, for that matter) . He basically stayed home from school the week after that, watching romantic comedies and using about a dozen boxes of tissues in the process. Sure, he still did his schoolwork when his friends dropped it off, but it was never without tearstains in the end. When he made it back to school, he discovered the exchange program and, wanting to just leave all of his worries in England behind, travelled to the US.

Dave wrapped his arms around the now heavily-breathed Egbert, and said, cooing him to calm down, "Shoosh shoosh, it's alright John. Believe me, cheating has nothing on my last breakup." Dave explained how Vriska had dumped him for "not fitting in with her" and then hurled hard objects at him as he left her house. "I guess, if I was still with Vriska, I probably wouldn't have had feelings for you. And if you were still with Sollux, you would probably still be in Europe, madly in love with this guy. That's a funny thing, how fates intertwine and un-intertwine like that." Dave slowly and awkwardly kissed John's cheek as they smiled at eachother. After that, John had his arms wrapped around him as they snuggled before falling asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the most romantically inclined chapter so far 3 I wasn't hot on the idea of them instantly crushing on eachother, but I guess it turned out that way. Just comment on how I did in the comments section. Believe me, I'd appreciate your input. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have absolutely adored reading through your feedback ::::) it makes me feel a bit better about myself, even when a whole bunch of other stuff is falling to pieces in front of me. Well here comes the next chapter. Enjoi ^,,*

Chapter 5

"Huh? Why, what is this? How curious."Dave heard the familiar voice of Bro a few feet away and then the memories of last night torrentially flooded towards him. He remembered the kiss, the cuddling and the falling asleep with eachother. _Wait, falling asleep with eachother?! Oh no! _Dave thought, feeling John curled up next to him, his arms wrapped around the lankier boy. Dave woke with a start, pushing over John's arms and then staring at Bro. "Woah woah WOAAAAAAh Bro before you jump to any conclusions it was just 2 guys nonromantically cuddling!" Dave's conscience slapped himself for that dimwitted response to his brother's newfound discovery. _Owwww. the fuck man?_ Dave thought, to which his conscience replied with urgency _It's unavoidable, just tell the fucking truth!_.

Bro was unfortunately one of the few that had not caught word of Vriska's breakup with Dave, and was given the explanation by Dave of "personal stuff" when Bro attempted to query him about it. So now that he saw Dave and John that close to eachother, he put two and two together and before Dave could say any more his mature older brother said "You broke up with Vriska, didn't you?" Dave knew that Bro had gotten the million-dollar answer, so, with a sigh, he explained everything, from the breakup to meeting John and all of the restlessness in between. After speaking his fill, Dave saw Bro do something he didn't expect; he just nodded, straightened out his baseball cap and said "I'm happy for you."

John lay to the left of him, still sleeping while all of this was going on, and to the right his astonished boyfriend looked up to his bro, shades interlocked. "Really?" he said, actually breaking his pokerface to give a lip-based grin. "Yeah, what, did you think I was going to lose my head over it? Of course not, Lil Bro." Bro put a hand on Dave's right shoulder before continuing, "It's not for us Striders to judge like that. It's not chill. And he seems like a pretty cool kid, so I guess you have yourself a keeper!" Dave breathed a sigh of relief as his Bro removed his hand from his shoulder and walked out. Before he left though, Dave jumped out of bed and gave his brother a hug. "Thanks" he said with a smile, which he changed back into his normal pokerface quickly afterwards.

Dave realized that John wasn't up yet and decided to wake him. He kneeled down on the bed, his face level to John's, and kissed him. John finally awoke due to the overwhelming stimuli happening around him. "So… it wasn't just a dream?" John mumbled as he got up and sat on the bed, putting on his adorable rectangular shades. "Well, not a dream as in a sleeping dream, I suppose" Dave said, resisting a giggle that he soon lost resistance to. "Awwww" John said sleepily, kissing Dave back. They just talked about all of this for a while before realizing what time it was, rushing to get ready for school, and then realizing that it was Saturday.

Having nothing else to do, Dave suggested that they walk around town and look at the various shops that Dave frequented. First, the record store. Dave always went here when he needed a CD for a track, or was just tired of the same old music. Dave noted that John was a fan of some bands like All Time Low and Gorillaz, while Dave kept to his roots, with Deadmau5 and Daft Punk by his side. Afterwards they went to a place called "Noah's Arcade" where Dave occasionally played classic arcade games during states of pure boredom such as these. They bought $5 each worth of tokens and had at it. Dave was impressed by John's skill in Polybius (which John quit playing soon after he started because it was giving him headaches for some reason), while John was thoroughly astonished by Dave's skill in Tekken 3.

After spending all of their tokens, Dave bought the both of them a giant pretzel and they sit down, watching the traffic go by. "Wow Dave, you sure know how to show a guy a good time!" John said happily, ripping off a piece of the pretzel, dipping it in the nacho cheese and then bringing Dave closer. Catching John's drift, he lets the scrawny yet adorable boy feed him the pretzel. They take turns doing this before it's all gone, eliciting some strange looks in the process. Tossing the container into the trash can near them carelessly, Dave scoots closer towards John and wraps his arms around his waist, his lips moving towards John's as John tilts his head, closing his eyes. Their lips press together deeply, both of them feeling an emotional state of bliss from the whole matter. The kiss lasts several seconds, eliciting even MORE unwanted attention. After breaking the kiss, the two lovers leave the arcade behind them in search for some other place to look at.

Walking down the stairs to exit the arcade, Dave suddenly trips down them and falls on the concrete. The last thing he sees before losing consciousness is his boyfriend with his hand over his mouth in pure astonishment at what just happened, the last thought being _Fuck, not this again. At least somebody didn't give me a completely ironic warning this time._ Then suddenly another voice says to him _I know bro, I know _Before everything goes to black.

A/N: A cliffhanger? Could Dave be meeting his conscience? What could it mean? Is it the end of our hero? Tune in next week (or whenever I find a time to write a new chapter) to see the thrilling conclusion! Same Fic-Time, Same Fic-Channel! (In all honesty though, how did I do?)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back listeners! Listen, It's been a long while since I last updated this, and I feel like I have let you down ::::( I'm so sorry. As for the reason I haven't upated in ages, I was grounded from all of the shit I could type fanfiction on for a month or so for reasons I would rather leave undiscussed. But the good news is that I'm back AND I'll be typing up updates every Friday (or even closer intervals, if you demand it). So here it is, chapter 6 of "The Exchange Student: A JohnDave Fanfiction" (Just a spoiler, I'm not going to be having Dave meet his conscience, rather be woken out of unconsciousness by it. Sorry, I played with the idea in my mind but it just didn't fit. Instead, I have something even better [or worse, idk] planned.)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In Dave Strider's unconscious dreamscape, Dave looked around. _Damn, this place looks dank_ he thought as he saw the darkness that surrounded him. He appeared to be on a floating platform in the middle of this unending oblivion, the only visible land mass for miles. He heard a catlike noise nearby. "Wh-Who's there?!" said Dave, curious as to what the producer of said noise was. Suddenly, a grey-green blur dashed in front of him. "Whoa-hiya! I didn't see you there" the blur said before stopping. Before him stood a grey-skinned creature that his mind labeled as an alien immediately. It was obviously female, and was dressed in the most peculiar of olive-green trenchcoats. It had 2 candy-corn shaped horns on top of its head, and was wearing a blue cat with a design of a cat on it. The weirdest thing was the fact that her eyes were pure white orbs.

The appearance of this person…alien-thing in what he would've assumed would just be a dreamscape void of other life startled him, and he almost fell off of the platform, before catching himself and screaming inside. "Who are you?" Dave said curiously, looking at her. "I'm Nepeta!" she said in a loud, excited matter-of-fact fashion, pointing to herself with her thumb. Seeing his startled expression, she decided to explain why she was there in the first place. "I'm sort of purrtrified in real life at the moment, so I guess I've been visiting random people's subconscious and sort of giving your subconscious self ideas! While I was alive, I was an avid shipurr, with my OTP being my beloved Karkitty :3" She said with a sigh "He's currently with Terezi now. Well as long as he's happy I'm happy too." She smirked at his deadpanned expression. "As an avid shipurr, I also sort of shipped you two and you're going to think this one's HILARIOUS, your subconscious bought it! :3 I hope you're not distraught with me!"

Dave now realized the reason why he had seen so much in John in the first place and smiled. Without Ghost Nepeta-whoever-she-is, he wouldn't have any intrest in John whatsoever. He ran up to hug her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Well I'm furrlustered! :3" she said as Dave kept saying _Thank You_ and hugging her. Breaking the hug, Nepeta said "Well now it's time for you to wake up and go to him. Just a warning, coming out of unconsciousness is a _Tad_ disorienting and completely _MINDBENDINGLY _horrifying. Have fun! :3" She said, giving him a shove off of the platform. His last thought before falling was _Dammit Nepeta what is this. Just fucking why._

The fall through his mind was as Nepeta described: pretty fucking scary. He fell through the dreamscape, seeing events from his life (and it appeared, other versions of him's lives). He saw a memory float by of him as a kid, learning the art of the sword from his bro, which he knew he would never use but complied anyways because it was fun learning the various techniques in swordfighting. They had sparred several times before then, and each time his Bro would defeat him. Man, he was incredible with a Katana. Memories flowed through memories until he finally got through the end of his chain of memories, seeing one pass by quickly of his newforming memories, the ones of him falling down a pit of his own memories. _Thank god that's over_. He had spoken too soon. Next he saw memories he didn't recognize. First, He saw himself landing on earth on a fucking meteor, which caused him to raise his eyebrows.

The memories he saw next were so strange. He saw his boyfriend, and his friends Jade and Rose, lived on completely different parts of the continent. He saw himself and his friends play a weird game and die numerous times, which made him lose his composure and tear up a little, the tears flying above him during his fall. The part where he really lost it was seeing Bro lying on the ground, his own oriental katana pinned through his chest like a bug in a collection. The tears flowed upward in a steady stream this time. He was definitely glad he wasn't in whatever timeline this was. He also saw himself in some midevil-era looking cape and suit, with an intricate sword strapped to his back, and his friends, still intact, in similar looking capes and suits. It was sort of cool, their appearance. They also had some cool powers with those suits, which mistyfied him and caused him to quit tearing up. The memories flew after that. He saw Rose, stumbling and drunk and kissing Kanaya on the lips, he saw himself with Terezi in the same condition, and he saw Karkat jealous that he had his dream girl, and he saw a meteor, a great one, flying through a seemingly endless void. The final memory was of Terezi falling into a pit of lava, his friend Gamzee in a sort of victory pose. Jade was dead, perhaps for real that time, but these, of course, were not his memories, he reminded himself. He saw a violet flash of light and suddenly gasped. He was back.

He was lying on the couch in the apartment, and had no idea how the fuck he got there. Light assaulted his eyes. _Morning_ he thought, groaning. His head still hurt from his trip down the stairs at the arcade last night, and he wished he could forget what he saw in the process of becoming conscious again, but it was basically etched there permenantly. Hearing a squeal, he looked beside him and saw his sweetheart John. All of the stuff that just happened to him was sort of shoved aside as his boyfriend hugged him and kissed him on the cheek several times. "Oh my god honey I missed you so much I thought you were going to be out of it for a while longer and ooooh I love you so much and I need you to promise to never get hurt like that again" John said, his cute british accent flowing through Dave's ears like a springtime sonata. "I promise I won't" Dave said with a giggle, holding onto John as well.

"So what happened while I was out of it?" Dave asked, running his fingers through the shorter boy's hair. "Not much, I sort of just dragged you back to the apartment and then fell asleep in your room, on your bed, crying myself to sleep. It was pretty pathetic" He said, sighing, "I'm so glad you're ok." "Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Well this week has been full of interesting stuff. For example, I came out yesterday as bisexual successfully, with only one naysayer, and I finally got over my unappreciative guycrush, Jesse, and I'm so happy to post back here again. So here's chapter 6 coming to a close. By far the longest chapter I've written at over 1,100 words, I'm not sure how it went. I think I might have fucked up with this chapter, but I have no idea of really telling. Please tell me if I did good or not in the comments ::::). I wrote this chapter in 2 hours listening to the sounds of Gorillaz's 'The Fall' which I received today via the mail, and Weezer's 'Blue Album' which I borrowed from my uncle and have yet to return. Thank you for listening, and happy LGBT History Month.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Welp, I give you my dearest apologies. I have lied to my followers about giving you an update within a week, and have instead taken 2 weeks to deliver an update. However, I must explain as to why my absence occurred. I have been extremely busy. Not only that, but I now have a boyfriend ::::) its sort of weird, being a guy and all, but I love him unconditionally nonetheless. He's sort of a cutie too 3 oh who am I kidding, he's fucking adorable ::::3. anyways, on to Chapter 7._**

* * *

Chapter 7

After awakening from unconsciousness, Dave and John just talked to one another, wrapped in one another's embrace. They talked for a good long while about what to do next about their relationship. They knew that keeping it secret forever would be impossible, but just didn't know how to make it public. After some deliberation, they decided that it would be best to take the most reckless path, the one in which they walked into school the next day, holding hands. It wasn't like there weren't any other same-sex couples in the school either.

He could list at least two off the top of his head. His friends Kanaya and Rose had been dating for what seemed to be ages. They fit perfectly together, and it was sort of adorable whenever they smirked at one another in a sarcastic fashion. They were both into fashion and reading, although they were different in some respects, but only in the ways that furthered their relationship. For example, Rose was into reading books on the occult, where Kanaya was more into vampire romance novels (she had a particular disgust for Twilight, however). His stoner friend Gamzee was also dating Tavros. Tavros, after his breakup with Vriska, was sort of hurt, both emotionally and physically. Gamzee had sort of been there for him while he was recovering from his injuries in the hospital, visiting him almost daily, always bringing a bottle of Faygo (Which Gamzee affectionately called the 'wicked elixir') to share between them each time, and even got to the point of giving Tavros his old Gamekid to play. All of this was reeking of an alterior motive however, and Tavros knew it. He had suspected Gamzee's feelings towards him for a while, and finally got the courage to ask Gamzee what was up a couple of days after he was released from the hospital. Gamzee was flabbergasted, but reluctantly admitted his feelings. Tavros thought it was sort of cute, and decided to take a chance and allow Gamzee a chance. They were also a rather cute couple, although seeing Tavros with Gamzee in public always made Vriska sort of twinge.

The day after came quicker than expected, and as they walked into the school's warm foyer, gloved hand in hand, a variety of looks came towards them, showing all forms of emotion towards the matter. Some were completely accepting, others of astonishment, a few of unacceptance, which didn't phase the couple any, and from Vriska in particular, a familiar twingy look akin to the one she gave to Tavros when she saw him and his boyfriend Gamzee together. He saw his friends Jade and Rose both approach, smirks of knowing plastered onto their faces. "Wow, I didn't realize you'd get this close to one another so quickly!" Jade said in astonishment, while Rose simply requested that they go on a double-date with her and Kanaya sometime since they were now officially a couple, which they both graciously accepted. They had planned for the next Friday to go on the double date. Both boys showed much excitement about the matter, since it sort of counted as a do-over of their first date, which went well at first, but ended in disaster. Another first date basically ensured that it would go better this time. Dave pondered for a moment, and then decided that he should invite Gamzee and Tavros as well, making it a triple date, which Rose was fine with. They decided on going to a local sushi restaurant that Rose was fond of, and with a smile Rose walked over to Kanaya to talk it over with her. Dave and John's heartbeats resonated with one another's as they parted ways, knowing that their relationship was truly working for them. And they were happy.

However, unbeknownst to any of them, Vriska was eavesdropping in on their conversation. _Hmm… Interesting. The perfect situation to cause trouble for all of them! _She thought to herself, nodding in agreement. She didn't particularly dislike Gamzee, John or Kanaya, but she completely LOATHED Dave and Tavros, and Rose as well. Her dislike for Tavros and Dave was obviously rooted from them being her exes, while Rose, she thought Rose was just a too-smart-for-her-own-good-stuck-up-8itch. Plus, Rose was dating Kanaya. At one time, Kanaya and Vriska were almost in a strong relationship with one another. All Vriska needed to do was ask, and they could've been something. However, when Rose moved from California to their town in Maple Valley, Washington, Vriska was completely wiped from the picture, and Kanaya was head over heels for _HER._ As for Equius, the guy she was flirting with in detention, she had found out he was a total flake. He was a depressed egomaniac, always talking about some girl he used to be best friends with at his old school, Nepeta Lei-something. She observed through Equius's mannerisms and expressions that Nepeta was probably dead or something. Whenever it wasn't about Nepeta, it was about his muscles, which she had to admit were rather monumental, but nothing that was worth worshipping the way he did. Anyways, she felt that it was a way to exact revenge upon all 3 of them, and, removing herself from her thoughts surrounding what could've happened to Nepeta that had Equius's tights in a twist, she began scheming, scheming for a way to get back at them.

* * *

**_A/N: It seems that trouble is brewing for Dave, Tavros, and Rose! Will Vriska succeed in her planned Dastardly Dinnertime Disaster, or will someone get in the way, or even change her mind completely? (Hint: It might be Jade!) I'm so glad to get back behind a keyboard. It's been a hectic couple of weeks, but enjoyable. I mean hey, my OTP guy is now my boyfriend, I can't argue with that! I wrote this chapter lazily in 3 hours on and off, listening to a beautiful compilation of lounge music by Tony Paglia, some songs from Portal 2 (Cara Mi Addio made me tear up), and various mixes on Soundcloud from artists such as The Living Tombstone and DJ Pon-3, the most interesting of which being a mix of Caramell's song "CaramellDansen" and Quad City DJ's (in)famous song "Space Jam" by a guy on Soundcloud named Trebblebiscuit (look him up, he's actually not half bad!). This is Themeinboss signing off, goodnight listeners, goodnight._**


End file.
